Goddess of Leopards
by DemiseSurvive
Summary: Lucy has been through the worst, but what Fairy Tail does to her next hits her limit. Lucy gets kicked out of the guild and finds past and new friends. Along the way she finds more and more about herself, and her supposedly weak magic. Rated T for now...
1. Beaten

HELLLLOOOOOO wazzup my lovlies as you can tell I be in a great mood and I'm eating cake… I know you all must not like me for writing Band Survival and then for not updating for ages….. I do have an excuse for that but it's a secret hehehehehehe. I started writing this story cause The Black Angel Guild inspired to write this you Lucy Queen of the Stars for the inspiration and I always look for new chapters.. And OMG I had to write this I couldn't type about anything else I even quit watching anime because of this story o_o I almost DIED… ENJOY EVERYONE!

I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima the genius owns Fairy Tail like always…

* * *

Goddess of Leopards

Ch1 Beaten

* * *

Lucy POV

I wake up because of that evil thing so call the sun and groan before accidently falling onto the floor. I hiss in pain and stumble into the bathroom then I look into the mirror and see someone who doesn't even look like me. I look like a weirdo with bags and bloodshot eyes from crying on top of that my hair looks like it just came out of the drying machine.

I sigh and sit on the bathroom floor rug wishing the past few months was just a dream the past 8 months have dragged on slowly and painfully everyone in the guild ignores me but a few like. Levy, Juvia, Wendy, Charla, Happy, Gajeel, and Master. I tug at my hair for a minute before stripping my clothes and hopping in the shower rushing through it not wanting to think about my life.

I quickly get dressed in white skinny jeans and a dark green shirt with a wolf on it. I put on my belt along with my whip and key smiling as I touch my newest three keys. Libra, Pisces, and the thirteenth gate Ophiuchus. Yukino gave them to me before she died when a metal building fell on her. I wipe away a tear before it falls and shake my head before putting on my black combat boot and leaving for the guild.

I balance on the ledge beside the river while walking to the guild after a few minutes on silence I summon Plue to keep me company. "Wanna walk with me Plue?" Plue raises his front paws and replies. "Pu Puuunn." I take that as a yew and continue my peaceful walk down the ledge waving the shouts to be careful until I get to the guild.

* * *

When I get there I push open the doors only getting hey's from my real friends. I sit down at my usual stool at the bar and ask Mira for a strawberry milkshake. (A/N: Has anyone noticed that Hiro Mashima must be obessesed with strawberry things. Cause Erza loves strawberry cakes, and Lucy uses strawberry shampoo and drink strawberry milkshakes.) Mira brings it over to me with an evil expression on her face and she dumps the strawberry milkshake on me and my real friends gasp while everyone else laughs. Tears well up in my eyes from humiliation then Natsu comes flying at me I feel a slight flicker of hope that he will help me but that vanishes when he lands on me and starts punching me. Erza joins in and attacks me with her swords making me bleed in numerous places. Gray relutantly freezes my legs so I can't move but the force for Natsu and Erza's magic makes me fall breaking my leg.

I see out of the edge of my vision Levy crying with Gajeel hugging her with unshed tears in his eyes. Juvia and Wendy are crying white hugging eachother and Charla has her eyes wide and tears are streaming down her face same with Happy but Charla is hugging Happy. Finally Natsu lands a punch and I hear a sickening crunch come from my stomach and I realize most of my ribs are broken. Then Erza picks me up by my hair and throws me out of the guild and Mira turn into her Satan Soul and takes away my guild mark.

"Weaklings aren't needed here." Erza says disgusted with me.

"Lucy, you're a bitch and no one ever wants to see you ugly face again." Mira says her face not even wanting to look at me.

"Lucy no one ever wanted you here and no one ever will ever again. Your a slut and a bitch who can't even defend herself." Natsu says in anger and I see Lisanna smirking while latched onto his arm. I see Gray but his face is enough. The disgusted face that says stay- away- you- whore- and- never -come -back.

I wish Master was here but he's away at the Magic Council. I start crying when the doors slam shut and I hear soft footsteps coming towards me and I bring my hands up in front of me in defense.

"Lucy-nee I'm gonna heal you ribs and leg so you can run because I overheard Natsu and the others talking about going to your apartment tonight to torture you some more." Wendy says worriedly.

"Ok Wendy, Thank you and I'll go to my apartment pack up and I'll write to you all when I have the chance." I say when Wendy starts healing me. Ten minutes later she is finished so I say goodbye and head to my house still bleeding from my wounds from Erza, I refused to let wendy heal them because she was almost out of magic. When I stumble into my apartment I burst out crying I pull at my hair wishing this was all just a dream. About after two hours of crying my eyes out I look in the mirror to see messed up hair a puffy red eyes. After I clean myself up I call out Virgo.

* * *

"Yes Hime? Can I help you?" Virgo asks right off the bat. But she sees my wounds and murmurs "Hime what happened to you?" I tell her the whole story while she cleans my wounds and bandages them.

"They need punishment Hime." Was all Virgo said.

"I know and I agree but for now I want you to take all of my furniture and store it in the Celestial World until I find a new place to live."

"Yes Hime." She becomes a blur as things disappear from my room and only takes eight minutes. And after Virgo is finished I call out Aquarius and Aries and tell them.

"I'll kill them. I'll kill them all." Was all Aquarius said.

"I'm sorry that happened Lucy-hime is there anything I can do?" Aries apologizes then asks me.

"Actually I'm thinking of making my own guild for people who have bad pasts like me. I know there isn't any guild in Oak Town anyone because Phantom Lord was forcfully disbanded. So we could have the guild there I just need approval from the Magic Council and find people like me." I explain in a rush.

"That sounds like a good idea Hime." Virgo says smiling. Aquarius and Aries nod and smile.

"I'll see you later guys." And I close their gates.

* * *

I walk to the train station and buy a ticket for Freesia Town hoping to meet an old aqquanteince of mine. About three minutes later I'm sitting by the window of the train wishing it didn't take 4 hours to get there I groan hopeing to fall asleep quickly. But something flies into my stomach. I see a little white leopard exceed with gold leopards spots and black tipped tail and paws.

"Huh who are you?" I ask nicely.

"I'm Ra a leopard exceed." The said exceed replies oh-so-cutely. I squeal at it's cuteness and hug it.

"Uh I can't- breathe." Ra gasps out. I let her go but not too willingly.

"Sorry."

"It's ok"

"What are you doing on a train Ra? By the way I'm Lucy." I question.

"Oh I'm just looking for a guild to join."

"Wanna join mine? I'm gonna make one for people who have bad pasts like me. And once I find about six people who will join and it can be in Oak Town since there isn't a guild there anymore." I say

"Yea I'll join I have a pretty bad past anyways." Ra looks down sadly

"Awww do you wanna tell me?" I say symtheticly.

"Ok as long as you tell me yours." I nod. "Well one day I was heading back to where I lived and I saw bandits charge into my home. I was too scared to do anything when I heard screams coming from my family. When they left everything we held valuble was gone and my family was dead. Ever since then I've been alone." Ra explains sorrowfully.

"It's gonna be ok Ra I'll protect you from down on." She smiles a bit. "Ok so my guild ignored me for eight months straight except for my true friends there. So when I went to my guild and our barmaid poured my strawberry milkshake on me then my used-to-be-best-friend started punching me. My other friends who was like a sister to me hits me with her swords and the other friends used his magic to freeze me in that spot so I couldn't run. Then the kicked me out of the guild and here I am." I cry a bit and Ra hugs me.

"My new goal in life is to make their life miserable." Ra states with an evil glint in her eyes.

"But I'm going to go from town to town to find people who want to join. And your the first." I say with sparkles in my eyes and Ra sweatdrops. About an hour passes as me and Ra talk and Ra winds up sleeping in my lap.

"I just hope no one that join my guild gets caught up in what's going to happen." I whisper so quietly I can barely hear myself.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Look out for new cdhapters of Survival of the Bands please~ Also I'm only going to use one of my sister's just made Oc's but she gave it to me. So oh well but I need you to sacrifice a few Oc's for my story to work *puppy dog eyes* review or pm me this info of your Oc**

**Name:**

**Eye Colour:**

**Hair Colour:**

**Clothes usually worn:**

**How he/she meets Lucy:**

**Bad past:**

**Other things about him/her:**

**Demise~**


	2. The Dream

**Hey I'm back and early too ^-^ I got extremely happy that people favorited and liked my story and it's so new *-* I LOVE YOU GUYS. I'll try and update as much as I can but I might not be able to as often cause now I have a lot of things goin on like school, marathon training, and basketball practice. I hope you understand :)**

**Special thanks to the ones who reviewed and made me update sooner than I thought I would. I also forgot to include in the last chapter the age and magic for the Oc's so if you don't send me to magic or age I'll just make one up XD.**

**Firediva0: know what I'm gonna do with one of your pasts for my Oc so thanks and I might use the rest later. Thanks for the reveiw!**

**TeamStarlight: Thank you for the Oc's and they should be in this chapter ^-^. Thanks for the reveiw. **

**Hiro Mashima the genius own Fairy Tail (not for much longer)**

**ENJOY~**

* * *

Goddess of Leopards

Ch2 The Dream

* * *

Lucy's POV

After we arrive in Freesia Town at around ten o'clock p.m. I wake up Ra and we get off the train station and go to the nearest hotel after a little bit of searching I find a hotel called Paradise Hotel. I go to the lady at the reception desk and order a room on the second floor. When we get up to the room we are met with a clean cream coloured room with a single queen bed that had red sheets. I smile at the homey feel of the hotel and check out the bathroom seeing a toilet, sink, shower, towels, robe and a rug I call out to Ra telling her I'm taking a shower and for her to go ahead and go to bed.

I take off my clothes then my bandages to see my wounds are already healed I gasp then get in the shower to remove anymore blood and dirt. I moan at the nice feeling of the water pressure massaging my back as I bend over to grab the shampoo. I find it to be one of my favorite types of shampoo, lavender I lather and rinse my hair with it pondering my day.

First I get beaten and kicked out of my guild. Then I leave the only place I thought as home and meet Ra a leopard exceed. Finally I end up here in a hotel taking a shower about a hundred miles away from Fairy Tail. I notice I quit rinsing my body so I hurry up and jump out of the shower drying my body off and wrap my body in the fuzzy white robe that's hung up. I call out Virgo and ask for some pj's and clothes for tomorrow she disappears and appears again with my clothes for tomorrow and pj's. I slip on a big yellow shirt with little lions on it (A/N: I wonder is Leo forced Virgo to pick that…) and light green shorts.

I walk out of the bathroom and set my clothes on the nightstand when I look at Ra sleeping on the bed I giggle. _Ra looks so adorable sleeping I wanna hug her to death. _I crawl under the covers and hug Ra until I fall asleep.

* * *

_I have a dream and appear in a forest and walk until I hear a deep voice saying. "It's time for her to take her place on the throne._

"_She stillneedsto train for the burden she is going to take. She need time to gather she friends. A softer voice replies. _

"_But if she doesn't hurry gathering her warriors all may be lost." A newer and younger female voice says urgently._

"_She has started to gather her warriors so it shouldn't take much longer than a few months till we take her and train her." The first male voice says._

"_I hope so…" The other female voice says. Then everything fade away._

I wake up very confused with the dream. _What throne? What girl? What warriors? Who were those voices? _I get pulled out of my train of thought when Ra comes from the bathroom holding a damp towel.

"If you want to take a shower go now. Because I want to go shopping for new clothes." Ra says cheerfully.

"Ok I'll go take one and we can go shopping for clothes. I can't keep relying on Virgo for clothes." I reply and smile at Ra as I grab my clothes from the nightstand and go to the bathroom.

I shut the door and quickly take off my clothes and get in teh shower. I smile at Ra's thoughtfulness of me already. Then I immediatly frown at the dream still confused, when I finally realize I'm finished taking a shower I brush it aside thinking. _I deal with it when it happens. _I dry myself off and get dressed in what Virgo brought me. A lose red tank top with a little willow tree in the background and black jean shorts then I pull on my combat boots with my belt and keys. I exit the bathroom to find Ra already wait at the couch.

* * *

I smile to Ra and we leave to checkout of the hotel, once we checkout we start walking towards to shopping area only to slam into a shadey guy with black clothes and running fast without a look back. I shrug my shoulders thinking nothing better to do anyways I nod to Ra and we take off after the guy. About thirty minutes into the running Ra notices me laggiong behind and picks my up and flies over the guy keeping up easily. About twenty minutes later we come across a werehouse that has about eight people walking around the werehouse and most likely twice as many people inside.

"Ra land us where that hedge is by the east side so they can't see us." I order. Ra nods and flies us over. I face palm myself as I think no one ever looks up. I hear a scream of pain and I panic thinking, There's a child in there and it needs help.

"Whats the plan Lucy?" Ra looks panicked but calmer than me.

"Uhhh I'll go in by the window and summon Ophiuchus and take out the ones inside. You can take the ones outside with your leopard transformation. We go in 2 minutes." I say with a determined glint in my eyes.

"Ok I'll go to the other side."

"Be careful."

"I will Lucy." And with that Ra flies to the other side. I call out the spirit less noticable Gemini. Gemini appears in a poof and is posing as me with a towel on. I face palm that they still haven't changed yet.

"Gemini I need you to tell the others to be ready in case I need them and for Ophiuchus to be ready to fight." I order talking softly.

"Yes Lucy I'll tell them." Gemini replies in all seriousness and disappears. I see that my time is up and Ra is on the move in her leopard form (A/N: Ra looks like a white leopard but gold spots and black paws,chest and ear tips.) I jump through the the window gaining a few scratches and I see a little girl and exceed look up in shock in a bit a relief as the guys let her go from holding her in the air by her hair. She runs over behind me and the one of the guys say.

"Looky what we've got over here. A beautiful girl with killing intent."

"This beautiful girl is about to kick your asses. I summon gate of the Snake Charmer, Ophiuchus!" I summon Ophiuchus.

"I will dessstroy them for you Luccccy." Ophiuchus replies with a glare at the guys and they shiver and gulp trying to run away. Ophiuchus attacks all nine guys leaving none of them concious while I lacrima call the Rune Knights.

After I'm done with that I smile when I see Ophiuchus gone and I go and tie them up and walk back to the little girl and the exceed. The girl had long blond hair to her knees in a braid with half her hair falling out. and she has pretty blue eyes. The exceed has baby pink fur with a white tail tip and ears she also has baby blue eyes. They both look so adorable.

"Hi I'm Lucy. What's your name?" I smile and bend down so I can talk to her better.

"H-Hello I-I'm Aurora t-ten years o-o-old a life dragonbslayer a-and this i-is Lola my friend." The little girl Aurora stutters and Lola waves shyly. I grin as Ra still in her leopard form walks in and says.

"Good job Lucy. I have the guys outside tied up. Are the Rune Knights coming?" Ra says with a slight growl. Aurora lets out an eep and hides behind me.

"I-It talked!"

"Ra you're scaring her. And yes the Rune Knights are on their way." I stiffle a laugh.

"Oops and thats good." Ra laughs and light envelopes her as she changes back into her exceed form.

"So one of your parents was a leopard?" Lola stares at her pointedly.

"Yea, I thought you would figure it out." Ra grins a bit.

"EHHHHHHHH." Me and Aurora shout. Lola and Ra grin and high-five eachother.

"Yea my dad was a leopard and my mom was an exceed." Ra explains. Me and Aurora nod our heads at the same time in an understanding way maing Ra and Lola sweatdrop. And Aurora turns to me.

* * *

"Can I stay with you Lucy-nee. And can I call you Lucy-nee." Aurora asks without stuttering. Aurora, Lola and Ra look at me their eyes sparkling. I smile and do a happy dance mentally.

"Yes you can and will you tell me why you were being abused by those bandits?" I ask ans sit down on the window ledge and Aurora does the same.

"Well I have a bad past you see." Me and Ra exchange a glance and she gives me a slight nod. "Go on Aurora, no one will hurt you anymore." I encourage her and Lola smiles and nods at her.

"Ok, Thank you Lucy-nee. My village was destroyed when I was five by these bandits that you deafeated. T-They killed everyone there except me cause my village made me run. I was lost in a forest for five weeks until a dragon found me. Her name was Lifeflower and she trained me to be a Life dragonslayer and raised me for four years and also gave me Lola's egg but one day she left me and Lola. Thats when the bandits found me again and started torturing any information about the village and making us their slaves." She finishes crying softly.

"It's ok Aurora you're with me down and I won't let anything hapen to you." She hugs me and I pat her back until her cries subside.

"Would you like to join my guild Aurora, Lola? It's a guild for people who have bad pasts like you, me, Lola, and Ra. We can all be a family." I smile softly.

"Only if Aurora joins." Lola states and looks at Aurora.

"I'll join Lucy-nee. But, what is you and Ra's bad past?" Aurora asks curiously and Lola looks at me now. We tell them out pasts. (Much too lazy to re-type it xD) Aurora and Lola have shocked faces.

"Hey it's fine we've gotten over it….Mostly." Ra nods in agreement.

"Lucy-nee I can hear the Run Knights are coming…. And they have ice cream" Aurora alerts me sweatdropping. About two minutes later the Rune Knights appear holding….. Ice cream cones.

"What are they, kids?" I whisper to them.

"I think so Lucy." Ra whispers back and Lola looks offended that they made ice cream their first priority. I hand over the bandits and they throw them in the carriage prison thingy. They leave chatting in a very laid back way as they leave. I make a mental note to tell the magic council when I go get the guild legalized.

* * *

"Hey Aurora, Lola wanna go shopping with me and Ra?" I ask nicely taking note of their dirty clothes.

"Yes please." Lola and Aurora say in usion their eyes sparkling.

"Ok then we can fly to town so we can get there before dark so we have enough time for shopping and booking a hotel room." I smile at their answer and Ra picks me up and Lola does the same for Aurora.

We fly to town for about thirty minutes until we get to the shopping district and I immediatly lead them to my favorite hopping store, Oceana. We walk in the multicoloured blue store it take them to the perfume section.

"Meet me back here once you find the clothes you want." I smile and go to the teens section. About ten minutes later I find a tight light purple shirt with holes made into the back and sleeves with dark washed shorts. I do a small victory cheer and put them on my arm along with another set of white and black undergarments. I go to the shoes and pick out some black sneakers with swirly dark purple designs on them. I go back to the perfume section to see all of them back already. Aurora picked out a white dress, and brown sandals. Lola picked out a little white dress and small bag. Ra picked out a black shirt with white designs and light blue skirt with a black heart at the left bottom. I smile widely at them.

"You guys ready?"

"Yes Lucy-nee lets go check-out...But me and Lola have no money.." Aurora trails off and I smile reassuringly.

"No worries Aurora, I'll pay for everything. I've saved up for things like this while I was in my guild." Aurora looks relived but guilty as I go up and pay for the clothes.

A few mintues we are back at Paradise Hotel in a room with twin beds. Me and Ra wait for Lola and Aurora to get out of the shower so we can talk. (Lucy and Ra already took their showers.)

* * *

**Sorry for the bad ending :( I really need to get to bed for school tomorrow… But I hope you liked the chapter and again Thank you people who gave me 3 OC's. I still need more Oc's so please give me thi info about them.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Magic:**

**Hair colour:**

**Eye colour:**

**Clothes usually worn:**

**Sad past:**

**How he/she met Lucy:**

**Demise~**


	3. Prophecy

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner :( but i'm busy with my life outside of fanfiction SORRY -bows- I swear I'm about to break out into ANOTHER squealing fit but I can't…. because my family would wake up…. ANYWAYS I'm really hyper for it being 2:42 in the morning XDDD. -bows- ENJOY MER LOVELIES!~**

* * *

Goddess of Leopards

Ch3 Prophecy

* * *

Lucy's POV

All four of us talk while I braid Aurora's hair with a azure-blue ribbon. I look over to see Ra tying a yellow ribbon around Lola's neck.

"You two look so cute." I squeal and hug Aurora.

"Oh yea I wanted to ask you a little while ago, can I call you Aura-chan, Aurora?" I smile at her.

"Yes I would like that very much Lucy-nee." Aura-chan replies with obvious glee in her voice. Ra throw a grin at me so does Lola. I look at the time and see it's 10:00.

"Ok guys, talk time is over it's time to go to bed. Chop Chop." I push Aura-chan toward her bed with Lola and Ra come over here as I clap my hands to hurry it up. They all giggle at my antics but they get under the covers none-the-less. I turn the lamp on low jut incase omeone gets up to go the the bathroom and they trip and fall. (A/N: It isn't fun trust me one of my family members at a family reunion didn't me sleeping on the floor and stepped on my head.)

"Goodnight everyone." I say a I get under the covers with Ra.

"Goodnight." They all reply in usion. I hear shifting for the next two minutes until everyone gets comfortable. And six minutes later I hear slowed breathing meaning everyone's asleep. I stare out the ceiling trying to find shapes until I fall asleep which falls over me like a warm blanket.

_I appear into the same forest as last time and hear the deep male voice talking again._

"_Two more warriors have joined her side."_

"_She will be torn when it starts. You both know that right?" The older female voice says._

"_Yes we know Mavis but if she doesn't choose the right side… The world will end." The younger female voice says. My eyes widen at the name 'Mavis'. _

"_She grows stronger with the more warriors she gathers." The male voice says gravely._

"_We will have to hurry." The so called 'Mavis' said._

"_She, will have to hurry. If she wants to make it in time." The younger voice says._

"_The prophecy is clear now." The male says._

"_To Darkness or Light the world must fall, _

_A girl with long golden hair and spirits by her side,_

_Beaten and hurt she will gather her warriors,_

_The battles have been won and lost,_

_For she has been reborn once again,_

_And her past will be revealed before the curtain rises."_

_All of the voices chant together and _I wake up gasping for air. I walk to the bathroom turn on the light, shut the door, and look in the mirror. I look exausted and sweaty, I splash water on my face and pat my face dry. I look at the clock in the bathroom and read 7:00 a.m. _No point in going to sleep so I guess I'll just go and walk around town. _I grab my new clothes and slip them on along with my belt and keys. I leave a note on the table that I'm going for a walk and to wait for me here and leave.

I exit the hotel and start walking randomly until a flash of light and Loke appears in front of me with a rose.

"For you my fair Lucy." Loke gives me the flower and give me an overexagerated bow. "But seriously Lucy, how have you been? I've heard from the other spirits but I want to hear for myself."

"Well when I went to Fairy Tail two days ago, Mira spilt a milkshake on me. Natsu and Erza started beating me with their magic, Gray used his magic so I couldn't run. Mira took away my guild mark and Wendy healed me. So I decided to make a guild for people like me. So far I have three people with me wanting to join." I explain to Loke. If looks could kill Fairy Tail would've been destroyed by Loke's glare.

"Lucy. Be careful ok?" Loke says suddenly calm.

"Ok I will Loke. Tell everyone else I love them all." I smile uncertainly when Loke disappears.

I continue my walk around town until I come across a pastry shop near the riverand enter.

"Welcome to Misty's Bakery." A old lady with a kind voice says.

"Hello, can I get three donuts, six cookies, and eight muffins." I smile at the shocked face. "I have friends waiting for me."

"It's nice seeing such fresh faces down here once in awhile." She says while putting my stuff in a bag. "That will be 238 J." I give her the money and take the bags of food and continue walking down the river side.

I watch minnows flit in the water until I see a splash and look over to find a girl black hair in a pony-tail with dark blue highlights, blue eyes, dark blue tank top, black shorts and blue converse. She has a type of emotion in her eyes but I can't really place it until I get closer. It's sadness. I walk past her and stop.

"Are you alright?" I ask the girl softly. She looks back at me with a puzzled expression.

"What do you mean?"

"I can see the sadness in your eyes." She moves so shes facing me.

"Well I have a bad past you see and there's no one I have to call family or friend." She looks towards the river and begins telling me her past. "When I was nine my family didn't have much because we were poor.I had an over-protective, older brother named Alec, we did everything together and I really loved him. My fatehr was the more agressive kind and my mother died of child birth, which in my dad's mind made me responsible for her death. He sometimes came home drunk and would beat me when Alec wasn't there, he always protected me. The village me and Alec lived in was a small mining viallge, my father worked in the mines and came in everyday exausted and wanting beer. Finally one day the mines exploded killing him and about seventeen others.

My brother had to go work in place of him as many other teens who fathers died in the explosion, so when Alec left he gave me this necklace." She pulls out a crystal necklace then continues."About two months after he started working in the mines, I was called to the market place in town, and when I arrived he was whipped and beaten to death. I was informed by one of the store owners that Alec has tried to steal some clothes and food. I ran over to him and he looked up to me and smiled at me beofore saying 'Run and live for me Lucia' then he died. The men who killed Alec started to laugh like they just escaped the mental hospital about how pathetic he was and thats when I snapped and found out my magic. I beat up all of the men with my magic and fled before I was thrown in jail.

I started to begin a new life by living on the streets and stealing for three year until a nice old lady named Layria took me in. She took care of me and was my family until she died when I was fifteen. I still live in the house we lived in together." Lucia finishes explains with a single tear in her eyes.

"Do you want to join my guild Lucia? It's a guild for people who have bad pasts like me and you. Everyone who joins will become a new part of our family, even if they are weak." I smile as she hesitently nods.

"Yes I would like that. Wait whats your name?"

"My name is Lucy. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner." I scratch the back of my head sheepishly.

"It's ok." I start walking away and look back. "Coming or what?" Lucia then smiles and starts following me to the hotel. Me and Lucia chat on our way back i find out her magic is Wind magic and she likes looking at the sky. When we get to the hotel room Ra, Aurora and Lola are talking at the table and when Aura-chan sees me she tackles me with a hug.

"Where did you go Lucy-nee and whos that?" Aura-chan looks past me to Lucia.

"I went on a walk and this is Lucia Cerin a new member of our guild." I pull Lucia forward and she waves.

"Hello I'm Lucia I hope we can be friends."

"I'm Aurora but you can call me Aura-chan." Aurora smiles and takes her to meet Ra and Lola. I laugh at Lucia's expression of being dragged by a kid.

"I'm Ra a leopard exceed." Ra says politely.

"I'm Lola, Aurora's exceed." Lola manages a small smile to Lucia.

"So…. What's your bad pasts?" Lucia asks curiously. We all tell her our bad pasts and she looks shocked at Aurora's the most. (A/N: Again much too lazy to type it all again.)

"Thats horrible what they did to you Lucy, Aura-chan." Lucia sits down on the couch with me and Aurora.

"I'm over it mostly." I smile. and Aurora nods in agreement.

"Ok everyone it's time to move to the next town." I give a feral grin and run down to checkout with them running after me. After we checkout I put on a extra burst of speed to the train station easily beating them by two minutes. I wave the tickets at them when they finally get there, I smirk.

"It took you all day to get here. And we're going to Balsam Village." I grin and board the train with them following me as I go to an empty compartment.

"Ok what are we going to do while we wait till we get there?" Lucia asked knowing it takes four hours to get there.

"Well we can talk or sleep. Thats all I got." I say getting depressed aura over the long trip.

"Oh… Then I'm sleeping." Lucia says, Lola, Ra and Aurora nod in agreement. I grin over their answers.

About thirty minutes everyone had fallen asleep, Lucia and Aurora are leaning against each other while Lola and Ra are curled up against each other. I hear thumping and yelling on top of the car train and I go to where train cars seperate. And use the ladder to get up to the roof I look around to see a boy with brown hair with white ends running from some guys in black clothes with swords. I blink once then twice before jumping on the roof kicking one of them in the jaw with a crack. The brown headed guy runs past me then stops his jaw dropping, I smirk and punch another down but one sneaks up behind me and kicks me making me loose my balance and fall. I catch the railing of the train to keep me from falling and something weird happens, the boy's hair turns completely white and his eyes turn black and he takes out the bandits within 5.47 secs. (A/N: Don't ask.)

He turns to me and helps me up.

"Thanks." I say slightly shaken.

"No problem. I'm Crow." He says uninterested and stuffs his hands in his pockets.

"I'm Lucy." My eyes widen slightly when his hair colour chages back to brown and whitened ends and his eyes turn back to brown and he rushes over to me.

"Are you ok? Did you get hurt? Why did you help me? Aren't you scared of me?" The guy 'Crow' bombards me with questions.

"Y-Yea I'm ok, I didn't get hurt, I help people who look like their in trouble, and why should I be scared of you?" I answer his questions with a confused expression. The boy sighs and his shoulders slump in relief.

"Good. And the person you met with the white hair and black eyes is Crow, my other personality. But when I'm not him I'm Rocky." He smiles with a few flowers blooming around him. I stare at him blinking.

* * *

**I know I know…. terrible ending but It's late and I'm so tired. I've been pushing myself on basketball spending about three hours on it a day, and jogging after basketball. And somehow I'm managing to stay up till about 1:00 a.m. typing on my several stories. XD ok back to story business. I can see that you all seem to love girl OC's but this isn't Mermaid Heel XD. I need at least four boy OC's to put in my story, I already have three but with the overflow of girls I need more boys XD. Btw if there are people still putting in boy OC's after the first four have been put in. Don't worry. I'll still put your OC in at some point. Please Review~ And don't forget the Oc info!**

**Name:**

**Gender: (Please be a boy xD)**

**Age:**

**Hair colour:**

**Eye colour:**

**Magic:**

**Clothes usually worn:**

**How he/she met Lucy: (Please put in a boy)**

**Bad past:**

**Other interesting things about them:**

_**Demise~**_


	4. Guild Name

**Hello everyone and thank you for the OC's it was and is a great help although I think I'm good on OC's until I get them all in the story XD. But perhaps later I'll see if I need more OC's, by the way some of the OC's will be introduced later than others….**

**Thank you for supporting me through this story also the silent followers and favoriters it makes me very happy to know my story isn't as bad as I first thought. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail… That right is reserved for Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

_Goddess of Leopards_

_Ch4 Guild Name _

* * *

Lucy's POV

"Follow me so we can talk without having to worry about falling off the train." I start walking to the ladder. I climb down the ladder of the train with Rocky behind me, I lead him to another empty compartment so we can talk without waking up the rest of the girls.

"So why were those bandits chasing you?" I ask curiously. His eyes are shadowed by his bangs when I ask him the question and he starts talking.

"Well when I was younger my dad tried to sell me off for money so he could keep living without a burden, and for his alcohol money." Rocky has a venom in his voice I wouldn't think possible because he seems so nice. "But when he realized he couldn't sell me off he waited till I was asleep and tried killing me but my magic saved me. That's when Crow was created, to protect me and the people I care for. Those bandits were hired by my dad to get rid of me." Rocky stops and I pat his shoulder.

"Hey Rocky, do you want to join my guild? It's for people who have bad pasts and we are all family." I smile and he looks at me and smiles in turn.

"I would like that, maybe I can start living without fear."

"Ok then let's introduce you to the others." I lead him to another compartment with the others awake and talking in hushed voices and they look up concered for me and shocked at Rocky.

"Hey Lucy, who's he?" Lucia asks curiousity shinning in her eyes.

"This is Rocky a new member of our guild." I annouce and Rocky smiles and waves.

"So…. Is there a name for this guild yet?" Rocky asks. All eyes turn on me and I fall down anime-style.

"No…. Can you help me figure one out?" I look at everyone with puppy dog eyes, it takes them a a few moments but they cave, Lucia being the last one. We think for a bit before Rocky says.

"What about the name having 'Leopard' in it, cause we were looked down on and so are leopards and we will rise to the top." Lucia nods and also puts in.

"We could have it with payback or something like that." I start grinning like a mad man and they lean away from me warily.

"What about Leopard's Revenge?" I ask tilting my head slightly. Ra's eyes sparkles and she sits in my lap which I guess is a yes. I look over to Aurora, Lola, Lucia and Rocky for their opinion.

"THATS PERFECT." They shout causing many people to look our way. I giggle at their facial expressions. Ra is surround with sparkles, Lola has the expression of pure glee. Rocky has flowers surrounding him, Lucia is grinning with a mad man with a few sparkles. Aurora has sparkles and flowers surrounding her.

"Ok then and I was also thinking the guild mark could be a leopard sitting up with it tail curled around it's body. With swords around it in a circle pointing outwards defending it from any enemies. The leopard could be any colour of choice but the swords can be black." I look around for approval and I see Ra drawing a picture we all lean forward wanting to know what she's drawing. A few minutes later Ra starts grinning triumphantly and she shows us the picture.

"Should the guild mark look like this then?" We look at the picture and it shows leopard sitting down with it's tail curled up by it's paws and swords pointing outwards in a circle protecting the leopard.

"Wow Ra, that looks great." Lucia smiles. "You should be an artist." Ra smiles at Lucia and high-fives her.

"Great job Ra, We can give that to the Magic Council when we legalize the guild." Rocky nods and I sit back and everyone starts talking and laughing.

I feel very happy that I already have many friends already, It's truely amazing how many people that have hurt innocent teens like us as children. Honestly I would be nice if people could at least make an effort to be nicer so kids wouldn't have to go through such a trauma early on in life. It can make kids cold-hearted, anti-social and non-trusting to others who want to reach out to them, they fear rejection and abandonment later on, they don't want to get hurt again so they lash out. I sigh a bit then look at everyone.

Ra'a family was killed and he was alone from then on until she came to me.

Aurora was so young to be hurt that way. But it is weird how all the dragons disappeared on the same day. I hope I can figure that out one day.

Lola was on the same boat with Aurora.

Lucia had an abusive father and her brother died so she could keep living, for him.

Rocky's father tried to kill him and Crow was born, also his father keeps having attempts on his life.

Me well, my mother died when I was very young, my father ignored me completely he abused me, then I ran away I found three other friends until they had to…. leave. And then I wandered aimlessly hoping that there would be a new family out there for me about two years later I found the kind, loving family, Fairy Tail. We went through so many trials but we stuck together until that day. I swallow bile rising in my throat and glare at my hands. They hurt me more than anything else could have hurt me.

"-ucy, Lucy." I snap out of my bitter thoughts and look over to a concerned looking Rocky. I plaster on a fake smile.

"What is it Rocky?" He stares at me not impressed at all. "I'm not buying that Lucy, that smile is a fake ass one if I've ever seen one.

"I was thinking of my past." I glare at my lap. "When I still had people who cared enough for me to give their lives for me." Rocky's mouth quirks up in a tiny smile.

"You have us Lucy." He puts a hand on my shoulder. "You have us to lean on now, we will support eachother now, we're all family there's no point being all depressed over it now. Right?"

"Yea. Yea I guess your right." I offer him a small smile and give him a hug. Over his shoulder I see Lucia smirking at me, giving me a thumbs up and she mouths 'Nice claim Lucy, that was a fast move on him.'

My jaw drops and Ra nods at me also I fly back from Rocky's embrace and my back hits the window and he looks at me weirdly as well as Aurora and Lola. I cover my mouth with my hands and stare at them accusingly, they turn away their shoulders shaking with barely concealed laughter.

"Are you ok Lucy?" Rocky asks cautiously.

"YES!" I cough and re-reply. "I mean, yes I'm fine just had a shiver go down my back." Rocky eyes me weirdly before turnin stretching out his legs and promptly falling asleep right in that second. Me, Ra, Lola, and Lucia sweatdrop before laughing and I stop laughing abruptly and stare at Ra and Aurora before smiling creepily.

"There will be a punishment tomorrow at the hotel Ra, Lucia, look forward to it." Lucia and Ra gulp nodding almost making their head fly away and press their bodies into their seats while sweating bullets. I grin again before looking out the window watching trees flash by.

* * *

**Wahhhhh I feel horrible for not updating sooner ;_; but again thanks youssss for le OC's. I'm also very busy with my life outside of fanfiction and anime universe as in Basketball and school in full throttle. *bows* But I swear to God that it's more like a living hell in school cause I got in extreme trouble for falling asleep in class cause of the staying up late and typing and basketball practice. **

**Anyways don't forget the review they make me happy and update faster. ^-^\/**


	5. The girl who fell from the sky

_Goddess of Leopards_

Ch 5 The girl who fell from the sky

* * *

Lucy POV

I wake up and look at the time. '_Hmm only one more hour till we arrive at Balsam Village.' _I look at everyone else who Never have I ever and they drink a whole bottle of water each time they have done something. (It's not beer cause we have children there) Aurora is still sleeping against the chair arm.

"Oh Lucy, you're awake." Lucia grins at me and Ra chugs a water bottle down. I stare in shock at the eighteen bottles of water beside our chairs.

"You wanna play Lucy?" Rocky waggles a bottle of water in my face with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Uhhh nah i'll watch." I sweatdrop as Ra hiccups like a drunk. '_Can you get drunk off of water?' _

"Awwww you ruin all the fun." Lola grins before shouting 'HA!' in Rocky's face as he chugs a bottle of water. '_They get really intense in this game don't they?' _ I grin as I watch them to continue playing and I caught that they are going to play until someone has to run away to pee before they explode. '_How can Aurora sleep in this noise and how can Ra and Lola drink THAT much?' _ In the end a better part of sixteen minutes Lucia ended up flying away to the bathroom and Rocky turns to me.

" sixteen minutes Lucia ended up flew away to the bathroom with a very red face.

"Hmmm who is she looking for." Rocky cocks his head innocently. '_He's a demon.' _Ra stares at him with sparkles in her eyes and turn to Lola and they get into a heated conversation about lemon cakes and blackberry tea. '_Who drinks that with lemon cake?!' _

I groan and someone sits in the seat next to me. I raise an eyebrow and look at at guy about 19 or 20 with green hair and light blue eyes. He looks at me closes his eyes and leans back. Me and Rocky exchange a look and he turns to the guy.

"Uhhh. Hi and may I ask you what you're doing in our booth?" Rocky asks quite bluntly. I look at him sorta surprised.

"Hn, I'm bored and I have nothing better to do, plus you have quite an interesting group over here." He opens one eye and looks at everyone. Lucia bursts into the booth and the guy jumps slightly. Lucia notices him and glares.

Giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~ A staring contest goes on between them for a minute before Lucia breaks it off by saying.

"I don't like this arrogant bastard already." Lucia huffs and sits beside Rocky who is glaring at him slightly, Aurora being on the other side of Lucia looks on innocently. Ra and Lola look and start whispering to each other and giggle. I turn to the guy and look at him pointedly.

"Oi spike head." Spike head looks at me very very very annoyed. I bit back a grin. So thats how you get under his skin.

"What." He bites out shortly.

"What's your name? I'm Lucy." I shoot the others looks and they sweat a bit before pitching in their names.

"Ra." Ra waves.

"Lola." Lola hmphs.

"Aurora." Aurora makes a small cute bow.

"Rocky." He sends a small glare his way.

"I'm Lucia, spike head." Lucia drawls out mockingly.

"I'm Sasuke…" I looks annoyed at Lucia and Rocky but his eyes soften slightly at the others. Who wouldn't act nice to them? They are just so unbelievably cute! I see jealousy pass through his eyes but disappear with annoyance. I look at him questionably and he turns to me.

"I heard you yesterday with that guy Rocky over there and I already know you're making a guild for people that have bad pasts so here's mine." Everyone stops what they're doing and turns to him.

"Well all my childhood my family ignored me and when I turned twelve my father started to curse me and beat me. To one point even my siblings didn't even talk to me in public, they just looked at my with disregard. As of now I'm twenty, I ran away from my home about six years ago and have lived on the streets." Sasuke looks at his lap and I lean over and give him and warm hug.

"Want to be apart of our family Sasuke?" I lean back and hold out a hand smiling, everyone else is smiling also. Sasuke looks at me almost disbelieving before taking my hand and says a yes. I grin as Rocky bounces over to Sasuke and hits his head. I hear something about thats about idiot and revenge. I laugh and roll my eyes at them. 'Boys'.

"The train will arrive at Balsam Village in five minutes so please start gathering your belongings." A emotionless voice of the train conductor calls out. I give a cheshire cat grin at Ra and Lucia.

"Ra~ Lucia~" Your punishment will be coming within fifteen minutes." They said girl gulp and hide behind Sasuke and Rocky. Sasuke and Rocky look at me confused and terrified. Aurora and Lola are grinning, happy that they aren't the ones being punished. Lucia looks at them with a look dripping venom but because of a lighthearted sparkle in her eyes i know it's all ok.

About five minutes later we have gathered our (very few) things and are standing at the bustling city of Balsam Village. I start walking happily but i turn around suddenly and they screech to a halt. I bite back a little giggle and tell them what we're going to do.

"Ok my little friends. We are going to go relax and have fun." I see a them immediately relax but I haven't finished yet. "But ask around and spread the word that a new guild is rising up. And remember if anyone comes to you about wanting to join, they have to have a bad past." They nod but a bit more tensed. "Now off you go my little peaches and remember to meet me at the hotel in the center of the village." I grin as Sasuke throws me a dirty look but I wave it off. Lucia and Rocky went together, Aurora, Sasuke and Lola went together, leaving me and Ra together.

I smile at Ra and her wings sprout out and we wander around the village. '_How is this a fucking village? It's too damn big.' _Ra and me chat about idle things and I grin.

"Ya know Ra, I still haven't forgotten about you and Lucia's punishment. You're both going to get it when get get to the hotel." Ra pales which is quite a feat considering she has fur. I chuckle darkly to add to the effect making her inch away from me slowly. Suddenly I hear a yell of DUCK from the sky and Ra flies out of the way and I let out a tiny yelp and jump ten feet into the air as girl with platinum blond hair and teal highlights and silver eyes. I calm down and Ra bursts into peals of laughter. I glare at her and she gulps, most likely remembering her on-coming punishment.

"Hallo." The platinum blond smiles. "I fell from the sky. Isn't that awesome." Me and Ra exchange glances and shrug our shoulders.

"Uhhhh sure?" I offer.

"Lots of pretty blonds fall from the sky." The platinum blond grins lopsidedly. I sweatdrop worrying a bit about her mental state.

"Nah, I'm just playin with ya. Actually I've heard about the guild you're making and I want to be apart of it."

"Sure, but do you have a bad past?" I take in what she's wearing. A black strapless half-shirt, with a teal infinity sign, black short shorts, with no shoes. I smile at her wait for her to tell us.

"When I was six I had a brother and we did everything together, but one day my dad took my brother and knocked me out leaving me for dead. Then I about six years later a big black dragon with light blue designs on himself took me under his wing, his name was Acnologia. I became his apprentice and I'm the Apocalypse dragon slayer." She nods taking in our shocked expressions as knowing Acnologia is the dragon king. He then introduced me to a death mage named Zeref and he also trained me. When I turned sixteen they left me so the Magic Council wouldn't put me in jail. So here I am now." I look at her and see deep sadness about losing two people and one dragon she cared about a lot.

"You may join Aurora. I welcome you to Leopard's Revenge, your new family." I smile at her softly. "But we might want to know your name, I'm Lucy and this is Ra." She nods and smiles.

"I'm Kara Moonlight." And with that we walk around town getting to know each other. We visit various shops trying on outrageous outfits that I wonder how people go out in public wearing them.

About at 6:45 I decide that everyone is one their way to the hotel. I tell the other girls and we walk to the hotel grinning our heads off like lunatics. When we get there I see Sasuke with a scowl planted on his face and Rocky annoyed along with Lucia, Ra, Lola and some other girl. She had a tan, red/brownish hair and calculating turquoise eyes.

But the funny thing was…. I feel as if I used to know her…. Who just is she?

* * *

**WAHHHHHH *tackle hugs everyone* T-T I missed you guys! I'm so sorry for not updating any sooner but I hit writers block. I actually thought I would update in three to four days but life is an interesting thing ^-^ Anyways this is the last short chapter and the future chapters will be 4,000 words or more. By the way cutehoney4 I know the way Sasuke info didn't say he was arrogant and cold but I kept thinking of Naruto and Brave 10…. I hope it's ok with you ^-^**

**And you guys need to give me more inspiring reviews, I need more than great chapter or looking forward to the next chapter. Get what I mean?By the way, I am participating in GraLu week this year and I would love it if you would all check it out. **

**I want to give a special thanks to…**

**Firediva0**

**teamstarlight**

**cutehoney4**

**For your continued support. And this chapter was brought to you by Nightcore, ice cream, and lots of encouragement from you guys and forceful typing to get through my writers by my sister. Thank you. ^-^\/**


	6. Questions

**Hullo everyone and right before I started typing this as in 3 seconds before I started typing the sentence you are reading right now I had a literal mindshock for this story. I felt like my brain got shocked by lightning, whatever you wanna call it. My sister brought it to my attention that instead of saying 'You may join Kara' I put down 'You may join Aurora' o_o can't believe I did that... And I think it's about time I honor my followers of this fanfiction.**

**AnimeNerd12**

**Baka-Bunny-Senpai**

**Deneji**

**ElyseexD**

** 2014**

**Feistyredhead21**

**Firediva0**

**Guardian of Heaven**

**Howl At The Lycaon Moon**

**JessiRabbit**

**KimmyRose**

**LucyXHeartifiliaXFan**

**MillenniumGoddess**

**PonyTheFluff**

**Rosaline Yana**

**Saiya Styles**

**Vincenziia**

**XenoHawk**

**anj18**

**coffeltjms**

**cutehoney4**

**digreg**

**fairyfreak12**

**nalu-greylu-stinglu**

**pianogirl2016**

**ricebunny88**

**sexyblossom08**

**teamstarlight**

**torifashionglory**

**NaLufan20**

**O_O You bad little peaches making me type some difficult names XD. Ok I'm really gonna try and make this 4,000 words and if I fail, don't hesitate to throw tomatoes at me. Enjoy everyone!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, that right is reserved for Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

_Goddess of Leopards_

Ch 6 Questions

* * *

Lucy's POV

"Hey guys, this is Kara Moonlight, and she is a new part of our family." I clap my hands together in excitement.

"That's great Lucy-nee." Aurora smiles and Lola nods. The other girl's eyes widen and she whispers.

"Lucy?" My eyes widen into saucers as I hear that all too familiar voice. I nod hesitantly and she runs to me, glomping me, waterfalls falling from her eyes.

"Luuuuuuuusshhyyyy~! I missed you so much!" She wails into my shirt.

"I missed you to Arashi." I pat her back and she pulls away from me. She looks at Sasuke and, oddly enough, he gives her a slight shake of his head. She looks sad, but only for a moment.

"Ok, I can see that you two know each other, but for the other who don't, this is Arashi Hatori." Sasuke fills them in and goes in the hotel.

"Ok everyone, we'll go get two rooms, one for the girls and the other for the boys." They all nod in affirmation and we walk in, only to see Sasuke with two keys. He tosses one to me.

"We have rooms 133 and 134. They have a connecting living room and kitchen." I nod and we go up to our rooms. Arashi and Rocky lunge towards the five person couch, along with Lucia and Aurora. Lola sits on Aurora's lap. Kara takes the recliner, leaving me and Sasuke sit on a loveseat, seeing that it's the last place we can sit. Lucia and Ra giggle to each other.

"Lucia, Ra," I begin in a sugary sweet voice, "I think after we get everybody acquainted, I'll introduce you to your punishment." They shiver and hug each other, leaving everyone laughing their heads off, and, again, I see Sasuke and Arashi share a knowing smirk. '_What's going on between them two?'_

"Ok guys, tell your past magic and reason you want to join." I say with a cheery smile, Kara and Arashi nod and Kara speaks first.

"When I was six, I had a brother, and we did most everything together, we were best of friends, but then my dad took my brother and knocked me out leaving me for dead, one day. About six years later, a large charcoal dragon with light blue designs on his body took me under his wing, his name was Acnologia. I became his apprentice, and now I'm the Apocalypse dragon slayer." She nods, taking in our shocked expressions, knowing that Acnologia is the dragon king. "He then introduced me to a death mage, named Zeref, and he trained me as well. When I turned sixteen they left me, so the Magic Council wouldn't put me in jail. So here I am now." I look at her and see deep sadness about losing two people and one dragon she cared about a lot, it hurts to lose people you care about.

"Wow, I'm so sorry Kara." Arashi hugs Kara and Kara nods and sits on the edge of the couch clearly not wanting to talk about it. Lucia looks on understanding how it is to lose a brother. Arashi _also seems to understand and begins to speak._

"When I was five I lived in Elm village with, my mother, stepfather, and two stepsisters. About a year later my stepfather turned the village against me and my mother by saying we were the cause of a string of murders going on in the southwest. Where we lived. Of course under his influence the village believed him. Me and my mother were thrown out of the village, serveral months passed and my mother fell ill during a robbery and died," I smile at her encouraging since I already know her story. And shockingly Sasuke also shares a look with her, "I ran into a a forest lost until a dragon found me, the Weather Dragon, Tormenta," Arashi smiles as they grin at her being a dragon slayer, "Tormenta left me on Year X777, July 7. Lucy found me wandering around in the forest calling out for Tormenta. We stayed with each other for about three months then we separated to find our own paths." Arashi finishes up. Aurora stares at her most likely wondering why all the dragons disappeared on that day, Lola pats Aurora's shoulder.

I look to Sasuke beside me and he's laying back eyes closed without a care in the world. I grin wickedly as everyone else exchanges their pasts and magic.

"It's time, Ra, Lucia." I give a cheshire cat grin. The blood drains from their face which again is quite a feat for Ra since she has fur and they stand up shaking. The others stare at me shaking slightly except Sasuke and Arashi. '_What is going on with them two?' _I linger on that for a few seconds before taking them to the boys room which has a TV lacrima. I smile go to the living room get two chairs, handcuffs and rope. I set the chair right in front of the TV lacrima make them two sit on the chairs. Handcuff their hands behind the chair and tie the rope around them making them stay on the chairs. I give a evil smirk and flip in a disk, I walk out the door and lock it.

"Do I even wanna know?" Rocky asks which he is hiding behind the sofa.

"Nope." I smile flowers blooming around me Kara and Aurora look at me in fear and look at each other and say. "Never get on Demon Lucy's bad side." Lola chuckles but looks a bit scared. Arashi and Sasuke flinch slightly at the word 'Demon Lucy' I tilt my head and chuckle lightly when I hear screams coming from the room, along the lines of. 'My eyes!' and 'My mental innocence is destroyed!' Everyone now including Arashi and Sasuke shiver with terror in their eyes.

All of the sudden the screaming and yelling stops and I shrug.

"I guess it's over." I skip over to the door and open it to find Ra frozen as a stone and Lucia on her side the chair still tied to her chair. The other slowly mill behind me clearly shocked at the others state. I grin widely and clap my hands as I take the disk out and put it in my pocket.

"Chop, chop girls. We need to make dinner and have girl talk later." They come out of it slowly as I untie them and take off their handcuffs.

"Lucy-dono/Lucy-sama! We will now treat you with honor and respect and never disobey you again!" They both bow to me. I smirk at the others and they stare with their eyes bugging out.

"Ok thats good. And make sure never to tell the others Ok? It ruins the shock and obedience." I smile at them and they sweat bullets, nodding. I usher the others back to the living room.

"Ok I have decided. Someone will cook then the hot springs." They nod in agreement and Rocky speaks up.

"I can cook. I used to be a chef as a job." I smile and nod and he walks to the kitchen. We all start doing our own things. Aurora, Lola and Ra are talking to each other. Lucia and Kara are watching TV. Arashi and Sasuke walked out of the room to the balcony. I wonder what they are doing. About after ten minutes they still aren't back so I go to the slightly cracked doors of the balcony and catch Sasuke speaking very seriously and slightly harshly.

"We won't tell her till we are all together or Master decides it's time."

"Ok, calm yourself Sasuke. But I just don't like how she doesn't remember this time." Arashi sighs.

"None of us do but… She will remember sometime. But lets get back before they start wondering where we went." I run back to the living room before they see me. I sit back down in the loveseat with questions running through my head.

'_Who's her?'_

'_Who's Master?'_

'_How long have they known each other before today?'_

'_Do the dreams and that conversation have a connection.' _

Those questions run through my mind over and over and my head hurts a bit. A fragment of a picture comes in my mind. A blond, red/brown, and a brown head with a few other people their arms linking together but you can't see their faces. The background is a city in ruins no sign of life but there are a few faded totems in the area. Then everything start going black. I faintly hear Sasuke yelling my name and someone carrying me and being set on a bed.

Then nothing.

Voices.

Singing.

Laughing.

Crying.

Shouting.

Shadows.

Light.

I appear in front of an abyss I look across the abyss to see a huge group of people yelling across it crying but again. I can't see their faces. I walk along the edge of the abyss until I hear something rumbling and I fall down. I scream as I fall. Then the voices start.

"_Why did you leave us?"_

"_We needed you and you abandoned us."_

"_Come back to us!"_

"_I loved you….. But you forgot about all of us."_

Suddenly I fall onto a familiar forest floor and the voices stop. I sit up with a groan and flick over my location in the all too familiar forest. Oak and beech trees surround me I wander around until I find a spot that sets off a feeling in me. Like I should go to it but my body won't move. Then I hear footsteps start walking towards me. I look around for a place to hide but before I can run a black haired man walks out of the treeline. I stare a bit scared. The man is Zeref the black-mage and most wanted criminal. Zeref looks at me in happiness and shock. He reaches his hands out.

"_Lucy. You need to come back to us. Remember for us. Please._I shake and shout No! My head starts hurting like hell and I wake up.

My eyes shoot open and I sit up quickly. Sasuke is sleeping in a chair beside me and Ra is right beside me. Ra sits up and rubs her eyes blearily I smile at her.

"Lucy are you ok?" Ra asks with a yawn.

"Yes. I'm fine so go back to sleep." Ra nods her head and hops onto the other bed thats unoccupied. I look over at Sasuke and smile softly. His brown hair is a bit tousled and his bands are brushing against his eyelashes slightly. His face his softer and his lips are parted slightly.

_**dushdush**_

I throw my feet off the bed and stand up. The door creaks slightly and I see Arashi's head poking through I wave her in and she steps in lightly. We sit on the bed and she looks at me in concern.

"How long as has he been here? And how long have I been asleep?" I motion to Sasuke.

"You've been asleep about eight hours. And Sasuke has been here watching over you the whole time." She smiles at me. I stare at Sasuke in shock. Why would he stay with me? I just met him today….

"Are you ok Lucy?" She looks at me her eyes flicking over me in worriedly. I smile at her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Go to sleep Arashi." I tell her in a gentle but stern voice. She nods slowly before leaving and shutting the door with a soft click.

No one's POV

Lucy walks over to Sasuke and bends down by him slightly and moves his bangs away from his eyes.

"What do these dreams mean? What were they talking about? What was that prophecy about?" Lucy sighs and her arm drops beside her. Sasuke's fingers twitch meaning he is awake. Lucy walks out of the room silently still not knowing Sasuke is awake. After she leaves Sasuke's eyes snap open.

"Lucy." Sasuke breathes out softly."You're starting to have the dreams. I will begin soon. Like every 100 years. But, what happened to make you forget us this time?" Sasuke eyes reflect sadness and longing. "You…. I…. We need you back. Please remember Master, and the past soon." And with that Sasuke stands up and follows Lucy into the kitchen.

Lucy shuffles around the hotel kitchen and open's the lacrima fridge door I smile as I see a little container with a note on it.

Lucy, Please it this. I hope your ok

-Rocky :)

I chuckle as his little note. He is very cheerful considering his past. I pop the curry into the microwave lacrima and wait for it to heat up. Soft footsteps sound behind me and I turn around to see a bleary-eyed Sasuke.

_**dushdush**_

* * *

Lucy's POV

I feel a fluttery feeling in my chest and I place a hand over my chest and it stops. What was that feeling. Sasuke waves a hand at me and grabs a cup. He sits on the counter and I sneak a look at him. Any girl would fall for his good looks, but his personality could use a bit of modifying. I get lost in my thoughts until Sasuke pokes my cheek.

"Oi, your curry is ready."

"Oh thanks." I stare at him for a moment causing him to raise an eyebrow. I then hurriedly grab my curry and start eating it slowly. When I realize how good it is I start wolfing it down it even puts Natsu to shame. Natsu,how could he do that to me. I trusted him so much. I stop eating and my chopsticks drop to the counter. I lean against the counter heavily half aware of Sasuke's concerned look. That's when I realize tears are streaming down my face. I cover my eyes with my hands and cry. I hear rustling and arms snake around my body and I'm pulled into a warm rock hard chest.

"Shhh. It's ok Lucy, you can let it all out." Sasuke pats my back softly as I sob, his chest muffling my wails. Sasuke starts humming then he starts doing something I never thought he could or would do.

_May our hearts be full like our drinks tonight_

_May we sing and dance till we lose our minds_

_We are only young if we seize the night_

_Tonight, we own the night~ _

_Tonight, we own the night~_

I close my eyes and lean into Sasuke feeling soothed by his gentle voice. Sasuke strokes my head and before I get what he's doing he picks me up and sets me on the counter. My eyes open wide and I notice my tears are just faintly trickling down my face.

"I don't want to see you cry Lucy." He wipes my tears away with his thumb. "You're a strong girl, they shouldn't have done that." He smiles at me faintly and kisses me on my forehead and walks to the room we share.

_**dushdush**_

I touch my forehead a blush splashed across my cheeks. I hop off the counter and ump the last of my uneaten food in the trash in a daze. I sit on the couch with a light thump.

He's so kind, why doesn't he ever show it around others? It's like he's waiting for something or something to break down the wall be put himself behind. I sit back into the couch and let my thoughts wander.

Who was Zeref telling to remember?

What's with the secrecy between Sasuke and Arashi?

Why is this all suddenly happening to me once I leave Fairy Tail?

When am I supposed to remember?

How is all of this going to end?

About probably twenty minutes later I come back to reality and stand up and slowly go to the room Sasuke went to and find Sasuke laying down fast asleep on the bed I was on. I walk over to the other bed and lay down. I smile as Ra curls up right beside me and as sleep takes over me I hear a crash and Sasuke yelling for me.

* * *

**Who is the people Sasuke and Zeref want Lucy to remember? What does she need to remember? How are they all connected? **

**Meh…. I was aiming for 4000 or 3000 words in this chapter but I was so close to 3000 words. Just about 100 words away. I wanted to leave a cliffhanger so i did ^-^ I hope you enjoyed that because I did. By the way, the punishment Ra and Lucia got was after the GMG all the male masters went to the hotsprings together and they were naked so...uh yea XD. Now please try and give me more creative reviews please. *gets on knees and begs* Anyways see you guys next chapter. ^-^\/**


	7. New Faces, New Enemies

**Hey guys, I'm worn out from the past few days, first basketball practice, then running four miles, lastly getting coated from head- to-toe in pond mud -..- very eventful. I hope you guys have had a fun past few weeks ^-^. I want to thank my new favoriters and followers and a special thanks to my new beta LucyXHeartifiliaXFan. I love you all even the guests that read it. *gives every1 s'mores and a cookie***

**DISCLAIMER: Hiro Mashima still owns Fairy Tail, cause we all know if I owned FT the world would already be dominated by little marshmallows and FT addicts.**

**ENJOY!**

_Goddess of Leopards_

_Ch 7 New Faces, New Enemies_

* * *

Lucy's POV

Darkness...

A void filled with darkness, evil seeping from every fiber of this cold, dark pit. I run with no real destination in mind, just to get away from the cold, evil feeling that was following me. I wander around for a while tripping over unidentifiable things and sliding into swamps. When suddenly a light appears about a mile away, I run towards it seeking comfort. I stumble and plunge straight into darkness, flailing around trying to see where I'm falling. I shoot straight down towards a glade of trees and land on a soft mossy spot by a huge oak tree.

Six people appear a few yards in front of me. One in the middle bends down, reaching a hand out to me smiling. I stare at the hand before looking at them to get a better look at their faces. A blond, a crimson head, auburn head, a green head, bluenette, black head. All smiling, the one in the middle being the green haired one. I give a tiny smile and take his hand and as I stand up I'm plagued with faces.

The first was a blond man with spiky hair, blue eyes, and a scar over his right eye.

The second was a crimson haired man with also spiky hair, tan, a scar going down his right eye making him unable to open that one eye, the other eye being black.

The third was a auburn haired woman, tan, turquoise eyes.

The fourth was a green haired man, with a slight tan, ocean blue eyes.

The fifth was a bluenette with slightly spiky hair, red tattoo, deep brown eyes.

The sixth and final one was a messy black haired man, pale, blood red eyes.

'_Who are these people? Why do they all look so familiar? Should they have any knowledge of what has been happening lately?' _

I stand in a battlefield with bodies scattered around me. Nine people continue to stand and a man stands a little ways away, the girl at the front of the group of nine people turns around for a moment and starts yelling orders at the other people, six of those people scatter across the bodies strewn across the field. When they leave the girl is more visible, she has golden blond hair, brown eyes with flecks of gold, she is also wearing a black cape with a golden crown along with six swords circling around the crown.

She looks like me with the exception of the gold flecks in her eyes and blood splattered across her face and clothes. Her voice sounds like mine, but more commanding.

The last two people with her is a light blond girl and a black haired man. Suddenly they all charge at the man and I leave the battlefield.

Sunlight strikes against my eyelids harshly as I come to. I crack my eyes open and instantly become aware of a almost unbearable throbbing coming from my head. I wince sitting up, looking around it's clear to me I'm not in the hotel anymore. A small cot, water fountain lacrima, bathroom, then metal bars to keep me here. '_Whoever has me here doesn't want me to leave.' _ I walk over to the barred off window, my only source of lighting.

Footsteps echo down the hallway right outside of my cell, I turn away from the window narrowing my eyes against the dim lighting of the hallway. My cell door creaks open and a cloaked man walks in and closes the cell door behind him. He strides over to me confidence and mockery oozing from his very being.

"Well well well, looks like the little goddess has fallen from her throne." The man says, his voice full of scorn.

"What? What do you mean?" I ask, taking notice as his heterochromatic eyes widen in shock, one being deep blue the other being golden.

"Ahh so the rumours from the underworld are true. You don't remember anything this time." He chuckles, masking the shock in his eyes with cold malice. '_Underworld? What don't I remember? Why the fuck am I supposed remember? I'm getting sick of this.'_

I stare at him and he takes off the hood revealing unruly dark brown hair in a low ponytail and a metal necklace with a blackened silver skull in the middle. His clothes consist of dark jeans and a skin tight black shirt with false blood splatters on it.

"Then, may I introduce my self. I am Saito, at your service Lucy Belle Heartfilia." Saito takes a mock bow and chuckles for a moment before straightening up.

"H-how do you know my name?" I back away from him as he stalks forward.

"Lucy, haven't you figured it out yet? I know everything about you."

My back hits the cold wall and he keeps progressing forward until his hands slam on the wall beside my head. I gulp not liking where this is going, I stare at him a few moments before he takes one of his hands away from the wall to finger my hair. I flinch back my head bumping against the wall with a thump. Saito leans forward, his mouth right beside my ear.

"Now princess, don't even think of running because I'll always be there to get you back." I shiver at the underlying threat and his breath going down my back. He smirks before walking out of the cell leaving a ring from the cell door in the air. I slide down the wall, drawing my knees up to my chest while I cry.

'_Is anyone looking for me? Do Sasuke and Arashi know what's happening?' Why does Saito know everything about and and what does he want with me?' I wanna get back to the others.' _ Those thoughts bounce around in my brain for it seems hours and when I finally lift my head stars can be seen through the bars. A ghost of a smile graces my face at the sight of my stars, the symbols of my friends.

About ten minutes later a man steps out of the shadows and walks towards the middle of the cell his footsteps leaving scarcely any noise. I stare at his moving figure as his eyes scan the room until his eyes -which were surprising red- reach my slumped form against the wall, my hair mussed up, and my blotchy pinkish eyes. Hardly masked anger flashes him his eyes and his walks towards me and I scramble up from the stone floor.

"We need to leave from this place quickly. Before Saito come back." The man says quietly. I open my mouth to speak and he silences my unvoiced question with a glance.

"Questions later, we must make haste." Was all he said and he takes my wrist and pulls me through the cell door, like I'm air. Which was kind of true because when I look at my hands it's was black and wispy. '_Who is this guy?' _As soon as we pass through a few doors we materialize, causing me to stumble at the sudden feeling of having my body back. The man catches me and again grabs my wrist and begins to walk quickly down the dimly lit hallway, in the direction which I assume is the exit.

As we round a corner and voices immediately sound within our earshot. The man who is helping me escape stopped making me bump his back with my nose, the man then still amazes me. By picking me up, bridal style and walking very silently, barely leaving any noise at all. Footsteps sound behind us and thats when the yelling starts a man yells that the prisoner is escaping with a man. I shrink into the man's arms feeling comforted by his presence and lean into his chest taking a deep breath and let him worrying about the men.

Spears, swords and bursts of magic flies past us and I bury my face into the man's shirt hoping we will get out ok. A blast of magic hits the man's back and he stumbles forward but keeps running, just clutching me tighter almost like I was going to disappear out of thin air. I let out a slow quiet breath barely daring to breathe as everything gets quieter, he keeps running for a while longer before stopping. He lets me drop to my feet lightly, I try and get a better look at the man but his hood is casting shadows over his face making me unable to see his face. I do see crimson eyes piercing the veil of darkness almost making me breathless. The man takes one good look at me before turning his face and speaking quietly.

"Are you ok?"

I nod in response and he lets out a quiet breath of relief, I look at him in confusion.

"Excuse me, but… Do I know you?" The man's crimson eyes flash in utter disbelief and he whispers to himself.

"Why this time?" I scarcely hear him but he turns back to me and pulls his hood down. My hands cover my mouth and a muffled cry of shock is heard.

Why did him, of all people, why did he even care to help me?

* * *

**~Thank you for reading and remember to review~ ^-^\/**


	8. The Duo

**Hi everyone, I honestly have no excuse for not updating and I'm truly sorry for it. I am adding three new things to my chapters in the future, including this chapter. So please read on ^-^!**

**Thank you to my newest followers/favorites for this story. Shirobeni, Yang Yami of the Shadows, lucky lucy heart, Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox, kittykat5811, ShadeVarden, cutey650kuto, CaptorBlood, maskedgirl16**

**And also my reviewers (I only do for the previous chapter)**

**Teamstarlight: Aww thanks it means a lot when you say that because I honestly have no confidence in my writing abilities. Thanks again for your continued support ^-^\/**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, the only one worthy of that title is Hiro Mashima. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_Goddess of Leopards_

_Ch 8 The Duo _

No One's POV

Wind blows through the golden locks of a girl, soft brown eyes wide with disbelief, shock, and confusion. The man who stands in front of this girl stares at her, the wind ruffling his black hair, crimson eyes holding untold mysteries of many life-times. The girl snaps out of her shell-shocked daze and looks up into the man's eyes.

"Why did you help me Rogue? Besides, didn't your guild laugh at me when I was beaten by Minerva." I tilt my head saying the last part more like a statement.

"Yes, yes that was my guild. Sting and I had no part in that, we were disgusted at what our guild was, yet we had to play along unless we wanted Frosch and Lector taken," The man now known as Rogue continues his explanation. "Sting and I left Sabertooth a few weeks back. A few hours ago I caught you scent and told Sting to wait for me to come back."

Lucy blinks her eyes a few times, processing this new information, before nodding slowly.

"Well, I'm happy you and Sting have decided what you want. And Thank you Rogue-kun." Lucy smiles brightly at the said man. Rogue's eyes widen then soften before they before they go back to being blank and unemotional.

Rogue begins walking towards towards a forest, each step he makes shadows seem to follow. Lucy looks at his moving form, hypnotized by his graceful movements. Rogue then turns to Lucy and raises an eyebrow.

"You coming or do I have to leave without you?" Rogue stares at her, amused. Lucy snaps out of her trance and looks at Rogue sheepishly.

"Hai, I'm coming Rogue-kun!" Lucy smiles and runs towards Rogue, Rogue walks forward with Lucy walking beside him hands clasped behind her back.

**Timeskip 1 hour later~ **

Sting's POV

Lector and Frosch lay sleeping in their own little tent while I stare crossly at a beetle as it slowly makes it's way across a rock. '_Stupid Rogue, he just had to go wander off going who knows where. Leaving me to sit here with nothing to fucking do, I don't care if he had to go see if Lucy found the others. He could've let me come.' _

Leaves crunch under footsteps about a few yards away from the treeline. I stare and look at the trees before grinning, knowing Rogue is back most likely with Lucy. Lucy, I haven't seen her with everyone since a 118 years ago… And the last time and and Rogue saw her…. It wasn't under the best circumstances. '_Kami, I shouldn't have done that. Even if I was being threatened, not after all we've been through. I've sworn my life to protect Lucy….and now I've failed. Completely. Master is going to have my ass when we all meet again...' _A shudder goes down my spine and I hear Rogue calling out.

I plaster on a fake smile and turn around to see Rogue staring at me blankly, but a bit of hope and happiness shining through. Lucy steps out behind him and my smile dims for a slight second.

"Hello Sting, I hope I'm not intruding." Lucy smiles brightly and bows slightly, showing her respect. Her honey and vanilla scent washes over me and I calm down slightly. But then two other persons scent faintly cling to Lucy, raspberries, and an earthy mint. '_So Arashi and Sasuke are already with her. It seems we are coming together slowly.' _

"No, not at all Lucy, we are happy to be able to help." I look at Lucy trying to figure out why Arashi and Sasuke aren't with her. I glance at Rogue, silently telling him to fill me in later. He nods before leading Lucy to our tent.

I walk over to a sturdy tree across from the tents and climb to a fork between the branches not too far from the ground. Sitting down I cast out my hearing senses until I hear Frosch and Lector sleeping, their soft snores and occasional. "I swear it wasn't the fishes fault," or "Come here little fishy." A soft thump sound right under me and I open my eyes to see Rogue leaning against the tree underneath my branch.

"She was taken by Saito." Rogue remarks his eyes smoldering in hatred.

"What!?" I stare at him in shock my anger beginning to rise. Breathing in and out trying to calm down I question him. "Does she know or remember anything yet?"

"No, but Jellal spoke to me the other day, telling me that Master has gotten the prophecy and that he is sending her dreams, also. I'm sure you know by now but, Master wants us to find and join Lucy before the middle of next month."

"That old-lazy-good-for-nothing-geezer should try doing some work in the field once and a while, instead of just giving out orders." I scowl and glare at the ground.

"Sting, you know he's already going to kick our asses, so do try and not make it worse. You already know he knows what we do 24/7." Rogue remarks in a low voice.

"I know but still~" I whine and Rogue goes to the other side of the clearing to keep watch. Stars twinkle up in the midnight blue night sky as I gaze up at them.

'_I wonder how the rest of the guys are…'_

Next Morning, No one's POV (Gotta love them timeskips)

It was a peaceful morning. Sunlight streaming in fainting through small holes in a well worn tent, birds singing their beautiful songs, trees swaying gently in the wind. A river trickl-

**BAM!**

Well, was a peaceful morning.

Sting flies across the clearing and smashes into a tree, causing it to crash to the ground. Sasuke stands smirking in triumph while rubbing a hand, slightly bruised by the force of his punching Sting.

Lucy pops her head out of a well-used navy blue tent, she looks around for the sound of her disturbance. Her eyes rake over the surrounding area, they reach Sting and she giggles, then as her eyes zero in on Sasuke. Lucy blinks hard, once...twice...three times… She then squeals and tackle hugs him. Sasuke stumbles then smiles faintly before hugging her back.

"Who brought you? Did you bring Arashi and the others? Why did you punch Sting?" Lucy lets out a flurry of questions and Sasuke tilts his head.

"Woah Woah, calm down Lucy. But yes Rogue found and brought me here because he smelled my scent on you. Only Arashi came with me because bringing the others would have taken too long. And Sting was being an idiotic moron, and perverted about you so I punched him." Sasuke explains.

Lucy smiles sweetly, but it promises pain. She steps out of Sasuke's embrace and punches him in the arm.

"That was for punching Sting and making him wake me up."

Lucy then stalks over to Sting her aura rising. Rogue, Arashi, and Sasuke watches in amusement as Sting just begins to stand and Lucy, Lucy kicks him to the other side of the clearing and into another tree. Lucy pats non-existent dust off her clothes, and walks over to, Sasuke, and Arashi. Flowers surround Lucy when she reaches the others.

"Today is wonderful day isn't it?" Lucy questions, her eye silently daring them to disagree with them. They all nod their head quickly, looking like bobble heads, all of them sweatdrop and think.

'_No matter what century it is Lucy will never change."_

Sting walks over sporting two bruises, one on each cheek. He gives Sasuke a glare, promising payback. Lucy moves over to Sasuke standing right beside him, Sasuke tosses a smirk at Rogue and Sting then shifts closer to Lucy. Rogue and Sting narrows their eyes at him, and Arashi's eyes dart from the three boys before grinning and slinging an arm around Lucy.

"Lucy, Arashi has told Sting and I about you gathering people from all over with bad pasts to create a guild. So do you mind if we join you?" Rogue smiles very faintly, almost needing a microscope to see it.

"I would love you and Sting to join us. Plus the more the merrier." Lucy smiles as a gray exceed with small spots dotting her fur and a white star on her left eye.

"I'm glad you could join us Starlight." Arashi looks at the exceed shooting her a slight warning glance. Starlight nods slightly and speaks.

"Well Starlight might have joined you sooner if you would have let Starlight catch up to you," Starlight glares at Arashi then addresses Lucy, "Starlight believes Starlight has not met Lucy-san yet, it is nice to finally meet you Lucy-san."

"Thank you Starlight it is nice to meet you also." Lucy smiles not fazed by the exceed talking in third person, already used to Juvia talking in third person. She looks at everyone else. "Shall we get back to Rocky and the others?"

"Yes, I will lead along with Starlight since she can fly and scout for the easiest way back." Arashi smiles. Rogue and Sting quickly pack up their camp and get Fro and Lector from the river they were fishing at.

"Okay, lets go!" Starlight announces and we set off into the woods with Starlight and Arashi leading.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter I struggled with writers block for this and when I mean struggled I mean trying to walk through a pond of clay. Anyhow this will be the last of my short chapter as in under 5000 words. Ok and the last thing I'm adding to this story is *drumroll* Fairy Tail Trivia! Or FTT for short. **

**This chapter's question is. What year was Fairy Tail created? (The guild)**


End file.
